The importance of listening to your horoscope
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: In which Takao discovers that lucky items actually work. MidoTaka Shonen-Ai fluff. Drabble.


**The importance of listening to your Horoscope**

"_Today will be great for Cancer! It's just the right time to take some initiative and reach your goals. Today's lucky item is a basketball card with Michael Jordan on it! Good luck!_"

Ever since entering Shuutoku's basketball team, Takao Kazunari had taken to watch Oha-Asa every morning; not because he believed an ounce of what the horoscope said, but because it helped him to be prepared for Shin-chan's daily whims. Also, if the lucky item of the day was something he owned, he could make sure to take it with him before picking up the green-haired miracle on the way to school, else he'd be forced to go back home to retrieve it. Shin-chan was a true slaver.

True to his prediction, not 10 minutes after the horoscope broadcast ended, the doorbell rang and Takao found the prodigy shooter outside his doorstep. He _knew_ Midorima would be wanting his Jordan card because he didn't own any himself and no one cared about Jordan anymore except basketball otaku like Takao. Thus he didn't even wait for Shin-chan to open his mouth before thrusting the card on his face.

"There, there, I know, lucky item, whatever. Give me a minute will ya? I'll finish my breakfast and then we can go."

Midorima stared at him quizzically. "Why are you giving me this? You know I don't collect this kind of things."

Was he playing dumb? Takao was still a little bit too sleepy to try and figure out if Shin-chan was playing mind games with him –as out of character as that would be. "What do you mean 'why'? It's your lucky item for today, you're not trying to make me believe you suddenly quit caring about horoscopes, right?"

To his surprise, Midorima's face went from mild confusion to outraging shock for a split second, time enough for Takao to realize that the giant tsundere had indeed forgotten to watch his horoscope and the world was most likely coming to an end. The taller boy regained his composure quick, though, and pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger while clearing his throat.

"Actually, I just came to give you this." He presented Takao with a huge figure of an Indian elephant god-like thingy.

"Uhhh… thanks? What am I supposed to do with this?" Did Shin-chan expect him to carry this thing around all day?

The green-haired ace huffed indignantly. "Today is your birthday, so I checked your horoscope. I've concluded that, if your luck is bad, it would have prejudicial consequences for our games."

Takao was about to say they didn't have any games today, but he stopped himself before he could say a word and replayed what Shin-chan had said in his mind. Takao said he listened to Oha-Asa, but to be honest, he only paid attention to Shin-chan's horoscopes, never his own. He had no clue of what his horoscope had been for today but that was beside the point. Shin-chan remembered his birthday and was trying to wish him good luck in his own standoffish tsundere way. He felt like floating.

"Wait! Don't get angry Shin-chan! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Of course I'll accept your present! I'll even carry it on top of my head for the rest of the day if you want me to. I just didn't expect you to remember my birthday, I'm so happy that you did! It's the best present ever!" he smiled giddily and stepped closer to the embarrassed ace, looking him in the eye intently.

"There was something else I wanted to give you." Shin-chan admitted, looking away from Takao to try and hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

Takao's grin widened "Oh? And what is it?" he asked excitedly, feeling like a little boy opening a Christmas present.

Shin-chan kissed him. It happened so fast Takao barely had time to close his eyes before it was over.

"H-happy birthday, Takao."

Takao grinned. Maybe this lucky item thing was actually working.

"_Scorpio has the best of lucks for today! A great surprise will come knock on your door and you'll finally get that special something you've always wanted. Enjoy!"_

**The End**

This is my first time writing MidoTaka, I've fallen madly in love with this couple lately. Sorry for the shitty title, I didn't want to call it "Lucky Item" because one out of every three MidoTaka stories is called like that. This was just a spontaneous idea I got in the middle of writing two other one-shots. I just wanted something short and cute and I kind of love bold-tsundere Shin-chan. Probably the theme of Oha-Asa and horoscopes for MidoTaka has been more used than the Rain-Storm metaphor in 8059 but whatever. I've always believed clichés are not bad per sé, so long as you use them properly.

I hope you liked this. Please R&R


End file.
